<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Leaves and Paris Streets by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136657">Fallen Leaves and Paris Streets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober'>TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Paris (City), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flufftober Day 14 - Autumn</p><p>Magnus takes Alec to Paris like he'd once promised, and the day goes surprisingly well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Leaves and Paris Streets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fall air in Paris was crisp that morning, whipping through Magnus’s hair with no remorse as he walked with Alec through the streets. Luckily, he used only the choicest of hair gels, and therefore his hair remained intact. The same couldn’t be said of Alec, who had to reach up and push back his hair from his face every now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, it was a beautiful day. Golden leaves littered the pavement, crunching every time someone stepped on them. Alec, this being his first time in any place out of New York, stared around at everything, his eyes wide as they flickered from the leaves to the houses across the street to the taxis had rushed by, leaving a whirl of leaves in their wake. Magnus on the other hand was simply content to watch him and his awe-filled eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Magnus murmured, giving Alec’s hand a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled. “It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned into an adjacent street and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw, along the skyline in front of them, the outline of the Eiffel Tower. The bronze tower stood tall and gleaming against the dull autumn sky, the old metal nearly the same colour as the fallen leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Eiffel Tower,” Alec breathed out, leaning closer into Magnus, wrapping his hands around Magnus’s arm. “It looks more beautiful in person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does,” Magnus said. “But we’re not going there right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec frowned. “Then when are we going there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus winked at him, and relished in the subtle blush that spread along Alec’s face. “You’ll find out soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled and nodded, hanging on to Magnus as he led them through the streets and into an obscure coffee shop in the corner. Magnus ordered a pumpkin spice latte for himself, and a plain coffee for Alec, since that was how he liked it. When the barista handed the drinks to Magnus with a smile, Alec’s face had immediately turned sour and Magnus had to rush them both out of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked through the streets of Paris all afternoon, holding hands and slowly sipping their drinks as Magnus pointed out several landmarks and architectural marvels. They’d already been at the Lourve that morning, and Magnus had several plans for himself and Alec that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As evening came, Magnus took Alec to the Seine, where they got into a private boat and cruised down the river, the setting sun painting the water in hues of gold and orange. The two were sitting at one end of the boat, Alec curled into Magnus and holding onto his arm while resting his head on Magnus’s forehead, though his gaze seemed to be directed towards the depths of the waters. After a few minutes of silence passed, Magnus asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shook his head, snuggling in closer to Magnus and casting a furtive look towards the boatman, who was too busy rowing the boat to pay any attention to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how many people have drowned in these waters,” Alec said. “How long do you think it would take for them to die if you were to hold them underwater?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Magnus said, stroking Alec’s hair with his fingers. “You tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec examined the waters once more, then said, “One minute, give or take, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus murmured something in agreement, then noticed the boatman looking at them with concern etched onto his features. Magnus waved at him and Alec was instantly on high alert, his grip on Magnus tightening as he stared at the boatman, as if looking out for any danger. But Magnus knew for sure that there was nothing to worry about - not now, not here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a writer,” Magnus told the boatman. “And he’s interested in true crime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was far from just interested in true crime, but the boatman didn’t need to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boatman nodded, clearly relieved to know that Magnus and Alec wouldn’t drown him in the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec stared at him, snuggling closer to Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my boyfriend,” he said, as if daring him to disagree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man just shot him a smile and a thumbs up. “Good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec seemed pleased with that reply, and no one was drowned in the Seine that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night air was even more intense, whipping the dry leaves away from their trees and dropping them on the streets, but Magnus and Alec, sitting in the restaurant on the top of the Eiffel Tower, were effectively protected from it. Magnus looked at the trees dancing in the wind, and then at Alec, who was staring at the view from the large glass windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, he was simply content to watch Alec, whose face flickered through a range of emotions as he stared at the many Paris lights - awe, exhilaration, joy, and a twinge of sorrow. Before any words could be exchanged, however, the waitress came by to take their orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to order, sirs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec jumped and immediately lunged for Magnus’s hand, holding on tight to it. Magnus smiled at him, holding his hand back and giving it a gentle squeeze, then rattled off their orders to her. The waitress nodded along with a smile, wrote their orders down, and cast an odd look at their intertwined hands before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like her,” Alec muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus felt his lips twitch up into a tiny smile. “She’s just a waitress, babe. Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded with a faraway look, and squeezed Magnus’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Alec said, raising Magnus’s hand to his lips and kissing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s heart hurt with love. “I know. I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled at him, and Magnus smiled back. They made small talk until a different waitress arrived with their dinner, and then they talked and laughed as they ate dinner. Afterwards, they walked through the city back to the hotel room, and though the walk was silent, it wasn’t uncomfortable by any means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Magnus stepped out of the bathroom after changing into a robe, he found Alec sitting in the armchair by the window, fiddling with one of the pillows from the bed. Magnus walked over him, sitting on the arm of the armchair and touching Alec’s shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Alexander?” he asked, catching the melancholic look on Alec’s face moments before it flickered away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded. “I’m fine. Really. Today was wonderful, Magnus. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus ruffled his hair. “You don’t have to thank me, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec chuckled, and then his smile faded, his eyes flickering back to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s shoulder. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to ruin the day with my sob stories,” Alec muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus didn't mind listening to those sob stories as Alec called them, but he didn't push. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Alec, kissing the top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. This day won't be ruined by whatever you're feeling, but if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. Just tell me this one thing. Are you happy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec paused a moment, and then looked at Magnus. "I am," he said softly. "I'm so, so happy, Magnus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking into Alec's eyes, Magnus knew he was. He leaned in, kissing Alec softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Magnus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all he needed - for Alec to be happy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>